A second chance
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler had a tragic thing happen but maybe a new baby can give them closure.
1. I'm pregnant

**I hope you guys like this story.**

"I'm pregnant." Monica told her husband of 2 years over dinner one night in their apartment.

Chandler smiled, stood up, went over to her and quickly brought her into a hug. "That's great baby doll." He studied her face. "Why aren't you smiling?"

She looked down at her lap then back at her husband. "It's not that I'm not happy, I am but I don't want the same thing to happen again."

He hugged her again and rubbed her back in small circles. "I'm scared to but we can't let that rule our lives." He held her hands in her lap. "Everything is going to work out this time."

She looked at him and managed to smile. "How can you be so sure."

"Just thinking positive." He said and kissed her cheek.

That night when they went to bed, Chandler fell fast asleep. He had one rested on Monica's flat stomach.

Monica couldn't sleep though. She laid there wide awake. All she could do was think about how happy they both were. They had been married for 6 months when she found out she was pregnant. She was so excited, they both were. It wasn't something they planned but they had talked about kids and agreed it was something they had both wanted. Tonight, he was just as happy as they day they found out a year and a half ago. Her on the other hand, she was terrified.

After a while of lying there, Monica was finally able to doze off to sleep. She woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. She got up and put her robe on, then went into the kitchen where she found her husband cooking.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said as he put pancakes onto a plate.

"Good morning. Do you need some help with breakfast?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. We are celebrating you being pregnant." He kissed her forehead. "I want you to enjoy this honey."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm trying. I really am." She remembered what happened to their baby boy like it was yesterday.

_**Monica was driving down the road to go back to work after her Dr. Appointment. Chandler had met her there and had to go back to his job as well. They just found out they were going to have a boy and even had a name picked out. They had one girl name and one boy name. They were going to name him Sebastian. **_

_**They were also happy because the Dr. said that now that Monica had entered her 5**__**th**__** month, the baby would start kicking more noticeably. She and Chandler couldn't wait to feel him moving around. **_

_**She sat at a red light, listening to the radio. When the light hit green, she pushed on the gas to go. As she started going, their son kicked her hard. She was so happy, her mind went on what had just happened in her stomach and that she had to call Chandler to tell him. She didn't know another car was crossing the intersection. She tried slamming on her brakes but couldn't stop in time. They ran right into each other.**_

"You ok?" Chandler asked, noticing she was in her own little world.

She nodded. "I promise to drive more carefully this time."

He held her close. "I want you to stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you for that accident. I never have and I never will. Ok?"

She nodded as he held her and tears fell down her face.


	2. telling everyone

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Monica had a great first appointment. They found out Monica is 3 months and due on October 1st. Monica and Chandler were relieved to find out that their baby was healthy and had a strong heartbeat. Chandler had to go back to his office leaving Monica at home.

_**Monica laid in the hospital bed after her accident. She woke up to find Chandler sitting beside her bed. **_

"_**Hey honey." He said relieved that she was awake and explained to her what happened.**_

_**Her hand went to her mouth. "Is our baby ok?" She asked, noticing she wasn't feeling him kick.**_

_**He just looked at her, unable to begin to tell her about the miscarriage. "No." He said with tears instantly fell. He held Monica as they cried in each other's arms.**_

"_**I'm so sorry." She kept saying over and over in his arms.**_

_**He shook his head. "This wasn't your fault honey. Not at all."**_

Chandler walked in from work. "I have a present for you."

"And what's that?" She asked

He handed her a book and she took it from his hands. "A pregnancy book." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for you baby." He winked at her. "So I was thinking. Tonight when we meet the gang for dinner, we could tell them about our little baby."

She kissed his lips. "Great idea."

They met the gang at a local restaurant.

"We have some news." Monica said when they were done with their meal.

They all looked at Monica and Chandler and gave them their full attention.

"We're pregnant." Monica finished with a smile on her face.

"Oh that's great." Phoebe said and they all congratulated the couple.

"How far along are you?" Rachel asked.

"3 months." Monica said and Chandler kissed the side of her head.

After they all left, Chandler opened Monica's car door for her.

"I am so happy we're having this baby together." He said and kissed her.

"I am too." She said against his lips before pulling away. "I have been thinking though. I want to get a house. You know, since we're having a baby."

He smiled. He knew his wife was finally getting past what had happened a year and a half ago and finally excited about their son or daughter. "I agree. I don't want to raise our child in the city." He kissed her and rubbed her arms. "Do you want to go home baby?"

"Yeah I do." She started to get in the car and stopped when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw her parents coming towards them. "Hi mom. Hi dad." She said and hugged them.

"Hi darling. I haven't seen you. What's new with you?" Judy asked.

Monica looked at Chandler who nodded that it was ok to tell them. "Actually mom, Chandler and I are having a baby."

"That's great." Judy said.

"Yeah congratulations." Jack said before hugging his son in law, then daughter.

"Now all we need to do is tell your parents." Monica said when they got in the car and buckled their seat belts.

Chandler started the car. "I will call them when we get home. Dad is in Las Vegas and mom is doing a book signing in Colorado."

They were driving and both happy with how telling everyone went. They were all happy and supportive. Suddenly Chandler stopped the car. The car in front of them slammed on their breaks. Chandler swerved to miss the car. Luckily he did. They ended up on the side of the road without hitting anything. Monica and Chandler were both trying to catch their breath.

"Are you ok Mon?" He asked putting a hand on her thigh.

She was shaking and now crying. "That was so close Chandler. We could have lost this baby too." She said freaking out.

He unbuckled his seat belt and turned so he could face her and held her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Don't you worry though. Nothing is going to happen to this baby just like I told you before." He kissed her head. "That car had no break lights and maybe I shouldn't have been following so close."

She nodded and pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you to Monnie." He told her.


	3. I want a house

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler walked out of his office to get a drink. He smiled when he saw one of his co-workers. She just brought her new born son in to show everyone. She had him 2 weeks ago. He couldn't wait until him and Monica could do that with their little baby.

"He's beautiful Melissa." Chandler told her. He touched the baby's tiny cheek. "What's his name?"

She kissed the top of her son's head. "Thank you Chandler. His name is Austin after my husband's dad." She picked up his diaper bag so she could go.

"How far along is your wife now?" She asked before leaving.

"Four months. We actually found out we're having twins yesterday" He told her. They were both so happy about it.

"Aw that's great. Do you know the sex of them?" She rocked her baby back and forth when he started getting a little fussy.

"Girls." He smiled.

After work, Chandler came home from work. "Hey babe." He kissed her. "What are you doing?"

"Our expenses." She stood up. "We're having twins Chandler. Twins! There isn't enough room here for twins and now we have to buy double the baby stuff so how are we supposed to buy a house? I don't think we can afford all of this in just 5 months. That's not a lot of time. There isn't a lot of time to prepare for one baby. Let alone two." She said as she paced back and forth in front of him with her arms crossed.

He grabbed her arms to get her to stop pacing. "Honey, we can afford this. It's ok. Let me worry about all of this stuff. You worry about these babies." He put a hand on her perfectly round stomach which seemed like got bigger overnight.

She put her hands on his cheeks. "You're so good to me. Thank you."

"My pleasure." He kissed her lips. "I found some houses in Westchester. Do you want to go look at them?"

She closed her computer. He was right. She shouldn't stress about all this stuff. "Yeah. I want to."

He put his hand on her lower back and led her out of the apartment. The first 4 houses they looked at, Monica didn't really care for. None of them didn't seem like something she could see them living in. They pulled up to the 5th and final house and went inside.

"This is it." Monica said as they walked around. It was a 4 bedroom house with two bathrooms. One bathroom was in the master bedroom and in the master bedroom was a fire place. It had a huge kitchen, a living room, big backyard and a screened in back porch.

He put his arm around her waist. "I love it too. So should I put an offer down?"

She nodded. "Yes. This is just perfect."

So he did. He put an offer down. They got a call a couple days later that they had got it. Now all they needed to do was all of the paperwork.

Chandler was in his office working.

"Mr. Bing." His assistant June came over the intercom.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Your wife is here to see you. Should I send her in?" June asked.

"Of course. June you never have to ask me if I want my wife coming in here." He felt like he told her this over and over again and yet, she would still ask him.

Chandler greeted Monica at the door of his office with a kiss. "Hi. What are you doing here?" He asked happy to see her.

"You have to feel this." She said with excitement in her voice. She put his hand on her stomach where the babies were kicking.

He smiled and looked at her stomach with amazement. "Wow this is incredible. I still can't believe there are two of them in there." He kept his hand there until the babies had stopped. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

She kissed him once more before stepping back. "I'm meeting Rachel and Phoebe for lunch. I'll see you at home."

"Bye babe." He watched her walk away before returning to his work.

"I have great news." Monica told him when he got home that night.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, waiting for her to continue after he greeted her with a kiss.

"You're parents want to come when the babies are born." She smiled. She really wanted their babies to know both of their grandparents.

Chandler just looked at her with shock. "Um honey I am happy you wanted to do this for our girls but I don't want either of them here."

She was confused. "Well why not?"

He stood up and pushed his hair back. "Because Mon, they were lousy parents. Very lousy. I don't want them to change their ways now. They can't make up for what they did to me by trying to be fantastic grandparents. The mistake has already been made." He sat back down and held her hands. "I want to be an amazing father and if my parents are constantly around it will just remind me of how they were. They aren't going to hurt our girls like they did me." He said looking into her eyes.

She looked down at their intertwined hands. She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "Ok I understand."

**Ok you guys, should I do month by month of her pregnancy or skip a few. Let me know when you review **


	4. The move

**Thank you so much for reviewing..**

**As requested, I will continue to do month by month pregnancy. **

Chandler kissed his wife good bye as he held the last box that was in the apartment that they lived in for two years now. "Have fun at Rachel's and I will be there to get you once our stuff is put away."

Monica frowned. "But I want to come help. I want to put everything exactly where it goes."

"Honey, you're 5 months pregnant with twins. Not happening. You need rest. I read in one of your books that when you're pregnant with twins or multiples that you'r higher risk for premature labor." He told her remembering what he had read the night before.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. He was so interested in learning about what happens during pregnancy and that made her happy. "Ok I will go to Rachel's." She patted her swollen stomach. "I will keep these babies in for as long as possible."

"That's my girl." He winked.

Everyone except Rachel and Monica went to the house to get everything taken care of.

"When was this?" Phoebe asked holding a picture in a frame that she picked up from a box.

Chandler finished putting their wedding picture on the wall and walked over to her, looking at the picture in her hands and slightly smiled. "That would be when Monica first told me she was pregnant the first time she was." The picture was of Monica laying on a blanket in the grass smiling and Chandler was on his side kissing her stomach with her shirt slightly raised.

"_**Oh a picnic." Chandler smiled as the two of them sat down where there was a basket of food. They ate, then after they laid down together and looked at the beautiful blue sky as they talked about their plans for the future.**_

"_**There is something I need to tell you." Monica said.**_

_**Chandler moved on his side facing her. It was a little windy so he moved a few strands of hair from her face. "You can tell me anything baby."**_

_**She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at him. "I'm pregnant." She softly said.**_

"_**Oh Monnie that's great." He said enthusiastically. He kissed her passionately. "This is the best news I could have ever wanted." He looked at her stomach, pulled up her shirt a little and placed a soft kiss there. "I can't believe my baby is in there." He smiled.**_

"What do you want to do with the picture?" Phoebe asked knowing having memories of that time might be hard for them.

"Mon loves this picture." He took it from her and put it in their bedroom.

It took a couple of hours but they had finally managed to get it done. Chandler then drove just 10 minutes to Rachel's to get Monica.

"Where's Monica?" Chandler asked just seeing Rachel who was having a bowl of ice cream.

"She went in my bed to lay down. Her back hurts." Rachel told him. "You can go in there though." She said gesturing to where her room was.

He walked in her room to see his wife sleeping so peacefully. He quietly walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed and softly rubbed her back. "I'm back." He softly said and kissed her cheek.

Her eyes slowly opened and he helped her sit up.

"Rachel said you're back is hurting. Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Monica yawned. "Yeah it's just carrying twins isn't the most comfortable thing." She smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

Chandler put his hand over hers. "Come on. We can go to our new house and I will give you a back massage." He stood up and helped her up.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." She told him.

They said bye to Rachel and left.

"Wait sweet heart." Chandler said when Monica was going to walk into the house.

She looked behind her confused. "Why?"

He unlocked the door. "Because. This is a new house and when you go in it for the first time, you should be carried in." He picked her up like a baby causing her to laugh and he carried her into the door way. Then he kissed her when she was still in his arms.

When he put her down, she looked around with him close behind. "Oh honey this is amazing." She turned around to face him and kissed him. "I really love this."

He smiled and rubbed her sides. "I'm glad you do. Now since its late, what do you say we order Chinese and while we're waiting for that to get here, I light the fire place and give you a world famous Chandler massage?" He said and winked at her.

She smiled and closed her eyes, imagining it. "Oh yes please."

He ordered what they wanted, lit the fire place that was in their room. Then she sat between his legs on the bed. He put lotion on his hands while she took her shirt off. Then he began to massage her.

"Thank you. This is amazing." She said letting out a soft moan.

Once he was finished she leaned back against him. "My back feels much better now." She said.

He smiled. "Good, I'm glad." He put his hand on her stomach and played with her hair as they enjoyed the silence and the fire.


	5. get a way

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I baby sat all day.**

"What are you doing?" Monica said when she woke up and found Chandler in the room where there twins would sleep.

He stepped out of the room before she had a chance to come in. "I'm painting their room." He smiled. "You're 6 months pregnant today so I figured it was time to get the room ready."

She put her arms around him. "I love you so much."

"MM I love you too." He got as close as her stomach would let them and he kissed her. "The babies are awake." He smiled when he felt kicking.

"Just like they were almost all night." She frowned.

He kissed her again. "I'm sorry honey. I don't want you right here though. These paint fumes are pretty strong."

She knew he was right. "Ok." She looked at her phone when she got a text. "Rachel wants to go shopping for baby clothes."

"Perfect. You go with her and I will open these windows so the smell won't be bad."

Monica got ready and Rachel came to get her. They went down to the baby store to buy clothes for the babies that would be born in just three months.

"Hello Monica."

Monica turned around to see Richard standing there. "Richard what are you doing here?"

"Buying clothes for my grand -daughter that was born last night." He pointed to her stomach. "Congratulations."

She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Thank you. Chandler and I are having twins."

"Well I'm happy for you." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek, then walked away.

"He did what?" Chandler asked when Monica got back with 5 bags of clothes full of clothes, wash clothes, and a couple of blankets.

"It's ok honey. I told him I was married to you." She said sitting down next to him.

Chandler stopped looking through the bags and looked over at her. "Was this not a hint that you're taken?" He asked gesturing to her large stomach.

She shrugged. "I guess not." She got up as quickly as she could and ran into the bathroom. Chandler was right behind her and waited by the bathroom for her to come out. She hadn't been sick since she was 3 months pregnant which made Chandler worried.

"You ok?" He asked when she opened the door.

She nodded. "I'm just nauseas and a little dizzy." She held on to him.

He could feel his heart beating faster. "Uh that's not normal. You're not in your first trimester anymore my dear. I'm taking you to the hospital to make sure everything's ok."

He took her and they agreed not to tell anyone unless something was wrong. But they hoped, just like any expecting parents that everything was ok.

"Do you have to keep pacing?" Monica asked her husband.

"I'm just nervous. I want the test results to come back already." He said still pacing. "What's the results?" He immediately asked when the Dr. walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bing it's nothing serious at all. Mrs. Bing is dehydrated. She needs to drink more water." The Dr. said handing release forms to Monica who gladly took them.

"So the babies are ok?" Monica asked.

"Yes Mrs. Bing. They are perfectly healthy." The Dr. said and left.

For the rest of the day, Chandler made sure that she drank quite a bit. Then later that night, Chandler had a surprise for Monica. She was lying in bed watching '13 going on 30' on HBO.

"Baby I have a surprise for you." He smiled.

She looked at him and saw he had two suitcases. She sat up and smiled. "What's this?"

He walked over to her and held her hands. "I love you and I know being pregnant with twins must not be the easiest things in the world so I thought we would go to my parents' lake house for the weekend."

Her eyes lit up and she hugged him. "That makes me so happy. Thank you."

He kissed her cheek. "Anything for you."

He put the bags in the car and they drove 30 minutes to the lake house.

"Isn't this nice?" Chandler asked. They were lying on the back porch together looking at the lake.

"Very." She kissed his arm. "We should bring the twins here."

"Definitely. It's beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her deeply.


	6. baby shower

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews**

With being 7 months pregnant now, it was time for Monica to have her baby shower. Monica wore a white and black dress that she bought just for the occasion. With the help of Phoebe and Rachel, the party was going to be great. There were pink cupcakes, a "its twins' banner that was pink, white and pink decorations everywhere, snacks, finger sandwiches and drinks.

Rachel gasped when Monica came out of her room after getting dressed. "You look beautiful in that dress." She said coming up to her friend.

Monica smiled and hugged her friend then Phoebe when she came up to them. "Thank you for all your help guys."

"Of course." Phoebe told her."

Once the baby shower was over Monica got, a countless number of baby outfits , 6 bibs, some burp rags, 2 blankets that someone had knitted for the twins, 10 bottles, a lot of baby socks, 2 basinets, 2 baby swings, some stuffed animals for when they got older and a diaper genie.

Once everyone had left, Rachel and Phoebe cleaned up from the party.

Monica sat on the couch and put her hand over her large stomach. "We have everything we need now."

"What's this?" Rachel asked when she came out of Monica and Chandler's room holding a white blanket.

"Oh my mom had gave me that when I first found out I was pregnant with Sebastian." She smiled.

Rachel nodded. She didn't want to start a conversation about it. She knew talking about Sebastian really bothered Monica. "Phoebe and I are going to go. Do you need anything?" Rachel asked.

"No." She said and slowly stood up from her spot on the couch. "I'm already wore out. I'll just nap until Chandler gets home from Joey's." She said and hugged her friends' bye. Chandler was at Joey's with Ross. They were hanging out during the baby shower.

"Honey wake up." Chandler was waking Monica up when he got home.

She woke up, catching her breath and Chandler took hair out of Monica's face. "Were you having a bad dream baby? I came home and you were screaming."

She sat up with the help of Chandler so she could tell him what had happened. "Yeah it was a horrible dream. Lately, every time I close my eyes I keep reliving the day we lost Sebastian." She said with tears filling her blue eyes.

"Oh sweetheart." He said with sympathy in his voice. He sat up against the pillows with her and held her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and felt relaxed in his arms. "Why do I keep having these dreams?"

He continued to hold her and rubbed her back. "Maybe in a way you feel guilty. These babies have been so healthy so far and maybe you feel bad that Sebastian never really had a chance."

She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. "Maybe."

"You don't need to feel that way anymore. You're going to be a great mom and you're a great wife and person. I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too and thank you."

"Of course. I want to see what we got from the baby shower. I put the chair in there if you want to come sit and tell me where you want things." He said in attempt to make her feel better."

"Yeah. I would love for you to see." She kissed his cheek and he helped her up. "Ugh I can't even see my feet anymore."

He laughed and looked at her up and down. "You're gorgeous Monnie." He told her and led her into the nursery.


	7. Lake house

**Thank you for reviewing**

"So what did you think?" Chandler asked as he started the car after they left their first Lamaze class. Now that she was 8 months pregnant, they knew they better go to some classes so they could be prepared.

"I think that you better not leave me when I'm having these babies." She told him seriously. The class made her terrified to give birth.

He smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze. "You have my word. I won't leave you." Chandler took Monica back home, then left for work. Monica was now on maternity leave and very bored. She didn't like sitting at home with nothing to do. Chandler had cleaned the house that morning, so she didn't even have that to do.

Chandler walked in the house later that day when he got off. "Monica what are you doing?" He asked when he saw her moping the floor.

"I'm so bored. So I decided to clean." She said smiling at him.

He walked over to her, kissed her, and then took the mop from her. "I cleaned this morning baby. Just rest." He rubbed her stomach and helped her sit at the table. "I'll be right back." He walked into their bedroom and came right back out again. "Why are there suitcases packed?"

"I was thinking that since we only have 4 weeks left, and you have your vacation this week from work we could go to the lake house." She told him.

"Honey I love you and I want to go. I really do but that's an hour from the hospital. What if you go into labor when we're there?" He asked concerned. He walked over to her, sat on the couch and put her feet in his lap.

"Come on. It will be fun. Remember how much fun we had a couple of months ago when we went?" She pouted a little bit so he would give in and say yes to her. Last time they went swimming, lit a fire and roasted marshmallows, they watched old movies while cuddling and talked.

He leaned over and kissed her lips. "I can't say no to you when you do that. Ok we'll go."

So they did. They went to the lake house just to get away one last time before their family of two became a family of four.

That night, they had a bowl of popcorn between them and they were watching 'The Heat'.

Monica paused the movie and Chandler looked over at her. "Something wrong?"

"We need to think of names." She licked the popcorn off her fingers and grabbed a book on the night stand. She opened it up to the girl's names.

"Abby?"

He made a face. "No."

"Allison?"

He made another face. "No way."

After a while, he took the book from her and put it down. He leaned over her and kissed her without putting his body down on her. "How about we each make a list of names we like. Then when we're done, we give them to each other. We each pick a name we like the best and those two will be the names of our daughters."

Chandler nodded. "Sounds good."

Chandler got two notepads, two pens and they began to write. After 20 minutes and handed their names to each other.

"I like Emma from your list." He told her.

She smiled since that was her favorite name of all time. "And I like Lilly from yours."

"Ok so our girl's names will be Emma and Lilly Bing." He kissed her cheek. "I love it don't you?"

She rolled over to her side so she was facing him and kissed his lips. "I do."

That night, Chandler watched Monica sleep so peacefully. She carefully put his hand on her stomach so he wouldn't wake her up. "You girls need to stop kicking so much so you don't wake your mommy up." He whispered with a smile on his face. He kissed her stomach and laid his head on the pillow to try to get some sleep. Which wasn't easy. He was aware that her pregnancy was almost over. He was going to miss it but couldn't wait to move on to the next part. The part where they would be parents.


	8. It can't wait

**Thank you for reviewing**

A week went by since Monica and Chandler had gotten to the lake house. Now it was time to go back home to get ready for the twins and Chandler had to get back to work. Monica was due in just 3 short weeks and it's common for twins to be born early. So they had the hospital bag packed and in the trunk of Chandler's car for a couple of weeks now.

Chandler zipped up his and Monica's suit cases. "Are you ready to go home?"

Monica wobbled from the kitchen to where Chandler was in the kitchen. "I suppose." She loved being there.

When Chandler was going to open the door, it started thundering really loud and lightening every couple of minutes. Chandler looked out the window. It was raining sideways and the wind was horrible. "Oh gosh. I can't drive in that. It's raining way to bad."

"It should be over soon." She slowly sat down on the couch and just when she was going to turn the TV on to check the weather, the power went out. "Great." She said sarcastically.

Chandler left the luggage by the door and came to sit with Monica. "It will be ok, we'll just wait for it to lighten up some."

They waited and waited all day, it was still raining like crazy and they still had no power. Chandler did everything he could to make sure Monica wasn't too hot. Because of the storm, they didn't have signal on their phones. So they just talked and played cards to wait.

Chandler looked at the time on his watch. "Well now it's dinner time. I'll see if we have anything to eat that doesn't need to be cooked." He said and started checking the cabinets. They had been waiting for 5 hours now.

"Does peanut butter and jelly sound good for right now?" He asked and started getting the things to make it. They had an unopened jar of jelly in the cabinet.

"Sounds good." She smiled.

Chandler and made them and they ate.

"Do you want to go to the couch now?" Chandler asked because she looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah." She said and stood up. She made it half way there and suddenly stopped. She held on to Chandler with one hand and held her stomach with the other and was taking deep breaths.

Chandler's eyes got wide. "Oh no you're in labor?"

She nodded as it ended. "I thought I was having contractions earlier but I wasn't sure if it was the real thing. Now I know it is."

He helped her get comfortable on the couch. "Mon, this can't happen. It's 3 weeks early, we can't get to the hospital or even call an ambulance." He said freaking out.

She put her hand on his arm as he knelt beside her. "I need you to be calm right now."

He nodded and smiled when he realized that they were about to be parents. "Ok baby I'm sorry." When her face scrunched up again, he started timing them. "We don't' have too much time. "They are 6 minutes apart." He told her.

She put her hands over her eyes. "You're right. This isn't supposed to happen like this."

"Hey." He took her hands from her face and held them. "No it's not but it is happening and it's going to be ok." He kissed her forehead.

Her face scrunched up again as she felt the pain go across her abdomen.

"Breathe." He reminded her until it ended. He was so scared. He wasn't going to tell her that though. He had never delivered babies before.

The hours went by and she was getting closer and closer. They still didn't have power and their phones still didn't have signal.

"How much longer?" She groaned as a contraction ended.

He wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Not too much longer Monnie."

About 30 minutes later, she was finally pushing and they were going to parents.

"Come on you're so close." He encouraged her.

"Ugh." She pushed hard and their first baby was born.

"Is she ok?" Monica asked out of breath.

Chandler wrapped her up in a towel. "Oh she's perfect." They had a blanket on the floor from where they were laying the night before. So Chandler laid the tiny baby on it.

"Ok now we just need our second daughter to be born." He smiled.

A couple pushes later, the second baby was born. Chandler wrapped her up in a towel and handed her to Monica. Then he handed her the other baby.

"Chandler, they're beautiful." Monica said and looked at the babies in amazement.

Chandler kissed all three of them. "I am so proud of you, you did a great job."


	9. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing**

"Is the rain over yet? We need to get to the hospital. They are so tiny. We need to make sure they're ok." Monica said. She was so scared that their lungs weren't developed yet. She couldn't lose another baby, let alone two of them.

He put the palm of his hand on the back of her head. "Everything will be alright." He didn't know that. He was scared to but couldn't let Monica know. He had to be strong for her. After all, he's her husband.

He looked outside and the rain had finally stopped. "Honey, I can't drive us. We have your bag but no car seats. They're at our house." He hurried over to his cell phone that was sitting on the coffee table. I'll just call an ambulance. So he did. They got their and took Monica and the babies. Chandler followed closely behind in his car.

The Dr. checked the three of them out. Everyone was healthy. Lilly weighed 6lbs even and Emma weighed 6lbs 1oz. The next day, the three of them were able to go home.

**5 months **

"Chandler you need to come see this." Monica said when Chandler walked in the front door after a long day at work.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, putting his jacket in the closet that was by the front door.

She had a huge smile on her face. "Yes, they started crawling today."

His eyes lit up with excitement and followed eagerly behind Monica so he could see. "You're such big girls." He told them when they started crawling towards him and making baby noises. He picked them up and kissed them. "I'm so glad we had these babies Mon."

She smiled and took Emma. Then she kissed him. "So am I."

He noticed a slightly sad look on her face. "You ok?" He rubbed Lilly's back when she laid her tiny head on his shoulder.

She nodded. "I just wish we could have all three of our kids."

He smiled sympathetically. "Me too."

**1 year**

"Do you think they had a good party?" Monica asked when they left the twins room after putting them to bed.

"Yes, they had a great time." He assured her.

Monica got a text and she looked at her cell phone. "Aw Rachel finally had her baby." She showed Chandler the phone. It took 35 hours.

"He's beautiful. Do you know what she named him?" Chandler asked.

Monica read the name with tears in her eyes then looked at Chandler. "Sebastian Chandler. Just like what we were going to name our son before we lost him."

He put her phone down and looked in her eyes. "On the bright side, at least someone gets to use the name." He said in attempt to make his wife feel better."

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and brought her in their room.

**5 years**

"1..2..3…4..5..6..7..8…9..10. Ready or not here I come." Chandler called out.

Lilly laughed. "Do you think he'll find us?"

"SSh." Monica put a finger over her lips. "You have to be quiet so daddy doesn't here." Monica had the girls in the walk in closet that was in Monica and Chandler's room.

"Haha got you." Chandler said as he opened the closet door after several minutes of searching.

Lilly and Emma jumped out of the closet then Chandler helped Monica out. Monica picked up Lilly and Chandler picked up Emma. They put them on their bed and started tickling them, causing the twins to laugh very loud.

"Ok do you want lunch?" Monica asked when they stopped.

"Oh yes." They said at the same time.

Emma and Lilly quickly got of their parents bed and headed straight for the kitchen.

Monica had news for Chandler once again, but this time she thought she would be more creative with it. "Ok lunch is served." Monica handed Emma and Lilly their lunch first. Then she brought hers and Chandler's over.

Chandler looked at his sandwich and pretzels.

"Daddy, your pretzels say a word." Emma said and smiled.

"Yeah, daddy is trying to see what it is." He said, still looking at ti. After a couple of seconds he looked at Monica. "You're pregnant."

"Yes, we're having baby number 3." She smiled.

He smiled at her and hugged her. The twins were happy too.

9 months later, on June 20th, they had a son. Parker James Bing.


End file.
